Tous ces moments
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Juste une histoire sur tous ces moments que l'on ne nous a pas raconté. SamxGabriel [Fic sans fin]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon-matin !

Alors voilà ! Moi qui aime plus que tout de lire du Sabriel je viens d'écrire mon tout premier ! *N'en revient toujours pas* je n'ai mis pas moins de 4 mois a l'écrire et j'espère pouvoir *réussir* un jour à faire une suite. Mais nous en somme pas là. Pour l'instant remercions ensemble Thecrasy qui à été assez Crasy pour accepter de me corriger *pas une mince affaire* peu être même qu'il en reste mais ne la lapider pas s'il vous plait elle peu encore servir ! *humhum* sinon que dire j'espère que sa vous plaira... Et n'hésiter pas a laisser une petite Review negative ou positive ^^  
Les personnage a appartiennent aux Winchester ou à Krippe ou la CW je ne sais pas trop...

Et puis bon bah BONNE LECTURE.

xoxo

Peace and Laugh  
Mrs Speight (Je le Jure)

* * *

Tous ces moments que l'on ne nous a pas raconté…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures, non plusieurs jours, que Sam et Dean étaient coincés dans le monde télévisé de l'embrouilleur. Plusieurs jours, qu'ils avaient dû passer à jouer les rôles, qui leurs avaient été attribués. Mais alors qu'ils patientaient entre une pub pour l'herpès génital, et une série télé policière de mauvais gout. Ils s'étaient mis à comploter discrètement, pensant ne pas être vus. Ils avaient découvert le secret du soi-disant demi-dieu. Tout était clair, depuis qu'il avait essayé de faire taire Castiel, qui été venu les aider. Celui qui se faisait passer pour un Embrouilleur, n'était autre qu'un ange. Ainsi, tout paraissait plus logique, voilà pourquoi il revenait toujours ou même pourquoi il s'intéressait à eux.

Sam s'était -bien évidement- retrouvé séparé de Dean, après qu'ils aient deviné avoir à faire à un ange. Comment avaient-ils été assez idiots, pour croire que l'embrouilleur ne les remarquerait pas ? Cela était une bonne question. Ainsi donc ils étaient toujours coincés dans l'imaginaire d'un Trickster, ou d'un ange… Enfin peu importe dans l'imaginaire d'un fou ! Et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, mais en plus –comme si ça n'était pas assez- ils étaient séparés désormais.

Alors que Sam attendait la suite des évènements, le paysage commençait à se dessiner autour de lui. Il se dessinait vraiment ! Comme si des pinceaux travaillaient sur le paysage, qui l'entourait lui. Cette idiot l'avais mis dans un dessin-animé ! Inquiet il regarda ses mains, et fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en caricature de lui-même. Mais c'est juste au moment où le soulagement l'envahissait, qu'il sentit quelque chose atterrir sur sa tête ! Il l'avait affublé d'un chapeau blanc ridicule, que des voilages blancs tenaient autour de son cou, et une ombrelle blanche venait en même temps d'apparaitre dans sa main. Il avait également de nouveaux vêtements, il portait maintenant un costume blanc immaculé avec une rose rouge dans la pochette de sa veste. Il s'empressa d'ôter discrètement sa capeline, en espérant que le demi-dieu ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. On peut jouer son rôle sans accessoires après tout. Il regarda le paysage, maintenant fini, pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait sur un chemin de terre, entouré d'un paysage verdoyant, avec au loin une rivière. Et dans le ciel bleu et sans nuages voletaient des oiseaux, qui comme le paysage étaient dessinés. C'était là une sensation bien étrange !

C'est au moment où le jeune Winchester s'interrogeait sur les attentes de ce satané Angebrouilleur, que ce dernier se décida à venir.

Il avait sur la tête un canotier et en main une canne de marche en bois clair. Il était habillé avec un pantalon blanc et une veste à rayures oranges et blanches. Et tout en faisant tournoyer sa canne, il s'approcha du jeune Sam, un sourire narquois affiché sur ces lèvres.

-Alors Samquatch tu es perdu, n'oublie pas il faut jouer le jeu…

-Tu n'en a pas marre ?! S'énerva Sam. Les anges n'ont-ils pas d'autres priorités ?! Comme le retour de TON grand frère ! Alors tu es qui toi ? Angel ? Decibel ? Tekel ? Dorcel(1) ?!

-Ho… je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Allez, comme j'ai une bonne âme… Je suis venu te donner un coup de main. Et soit dit en passant, ils m'appellent Gabriel, mais tu peux m'appeler Gab.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Sam été tellement choqué, qu'il garda la bouche grande ouverte quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Cet Embrouilleur, cet idiot, ce nain et emmerdeur, était un Archange ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Gabriel ! Gabriel ! L'ange qu'il priait depuis son plus jeune âge ! Il n'avait jamais été un fervent pratiquant. Il ne connaissait que peu d'anges, et Gabriel, dans les descriptions qu'il en avait lues, lui avait toujours plu. C'est pour cela qu'il avait commencé à lui adresser ses prières, prières qui ressemblaient plus à une discussion. Ou du moins un monologue ou il racontait sa journée, ses pensées, son mal être aussi très souvent. Et cela, il le faisait presque tous les soirs. Même une fois que lui et Dean avaient appris leur existence, il avait continué. Et alors que Dean voulait le convaincre qu'ils étaient tous qu'une bande d'emplumés, bien souvent pire que des démons, il n'avait pas renoncé à prier son ange attentif et silencieux. Attentif car même sans obtenir de réponse, c'était des moments où il s'était toujours senti écouté. Il regarda Gabriel qui le fixait, depuis qu'il été perdu dans ses pensées. Et Sam se demanda si finalement, l'ange qui était devant lui avait vraiment entendu ses prières.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'Archange leva la main et claqua des doigts. Une musique se mit à retentir, quelques notes… Quelques notes que Sam reconnu immédiatement, et qui le ramèrent à un souvenir lointain.

_Il se souvenait... _

_Il se souvenait_ avoir regardé ce film, il devait avoir 10 ans.

_Il se souvenait_ de l'hôtel miteux dans lequel ils dormaient seulement avec son frère car son père était parti en chasse.

_Il se souvenait_ avoir profité que Dean s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain avec une de ses conquêtes, pour choisir le programme qu'il regarderait ce soir-là. Chose impossible si Dean n'était pas occupé.

_Il se souvenait_ que ce soir-là passait à la télé un Walt Disney ! Genre de film que Dean l'avait presque toujours empêché de regarder. Et ce film n'était nul autre que Mary Poppins.

_Il se souvenait_ avoir beaucoup aimé ce film.

_Il se souvenait_ aussi s'être senti proche de ces enfants dont le père était distant avec eux.

_Il se souvenait_ de leur mère qui était telle qu'il aurait aimé se souvenir de la sienne. Mais malgré les souvenirs que soulevait le film, il avait été émerveillé devant cette magie. Ce demandant pourquoi, parmi les monstres qui entouraient leur vie, il n'avait pas le droit à une part de belle magie.

Tout lui revenait, l'ombrelle, le canotier, le paysage dessiné… Marry Popins ! Il avait osé ! Il allait devoir jouer Marry Popins ! Sam plissa les yeux en regardant celui qui, de toute évidence, avais choisi le rôle de Bret, l'artiste musicien et ramoneur. Il se retenait de ses envies de le frapper à coup d'ombrelle. Il allait devoir chanter…

Gabriel prit une inspiration, et saisissant le bras de Sam, il commença à chanter tout en avançant d'un pas sautillant sur le petit chemin de terre.

_C'est la plus jolie journée  
Elle a le bleu de l'été  
Je crois déjà voler_

A ce moment-là, alors que Sam pensait être au bout de ses surprises, trois paires d'ailes magnifiques, d'une splendide couleur ambre se dessinèrent dans le dos de l'ange. Celles du haut étaient plus grandes que les autres, elles recouvraient celles plus petites. Mais quand il les ouvrit pour donner un léger battement il les vit bien toutes, belles et majestueuses. Le souffle coupé devant ce magnifique spectacle, Sam se fit plus long que prévu à dire sa réplique.

« -Allons Gab, cessez vos pitrerie je vous prie. » Dit Sam en le tirant vers le bas. Faisant de même disparaitre l'image de ses ailes. Et en reprenant la route accroché au bras de Sam l'ange continua à chanter en faisant virevolter sa canne.

_Le ruisseau qui s'en va  
Dans l'herbe verte  
Tous semble enchanté_

Sam devait se l'avouer, il chantait plutôt bien. Mais c'est facile pour un ange. Il commençait à angoisser. Ses prouesses de chant s'étaient arrêtées à des duos Winchester dans l'impala, ou un cantique de noël durant une chasse. Il sourit à ce souvenir, pendant que son partenaire de chant pointa le ciel de sa canne, tout en continuant.

_Oh, quelle jolie promenade avec Sammy_

_Sammy fait s'lever le soleil_

« -Vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes toujours le même. » Dit Sam en pensant que au vu des dernières fois qu'il avait croisé le l'Embrouilleur, c'était sans doute vrai. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours à ne rien prendre au sérieux.

_Même quand le ciel est maussade et gris  
Sammy sème des merveilles_

« -Ho vous exagérez. » Disant cela Sam été tout de même époustouflé de voir le paysage autour de lui, qui été passé du ciel orageux au bleu limpide.

_Oh, c'est magique, il passe et le bonheur fleurit  
Pour chacun un espoir chante et se lève  
Quand Sammy prend vos mains, on a soudain  
Le cœurs qui s'ébat et résonne bang bing bong_

« -Vous êtes un peu fou. » Ce qui avais l'air vrai, car après avoir saisi la main de Sam et avoir mimé un cœur qui bat en mettant sa main dans sa veste. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, il se tapa sur le canotier de sa canne, se baissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux. Et il continua à marcher ainsi quelques pas. L'ange était vraiment minuscule ainsi. Et Sam ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper de sa bouche un rire sincère mais moqueur.

_Quelle jolie promenade avec Sammy  
Où l'on croit vivre au bras d'un très beau rêve  
_

A ce moment-là, Sammy se senti tiré en l'air par son ombrelle, et se retrouva sur un mur qui entourait une petite basse-cour, replie d'animaux tous dessinés de façon très caricaturales. C'était assez étrange pour lui de les voir ainsi en face, l'embrouilleur lui devait être habitué. Tenant toujours l'ange par la main, il le tira pour qu'il entre dans la basse-cour. Puis se prenant pour un chef d'orchestre, l'archange de sa canne, fit chanter en rythme tous les animaux, mouton, cheval, vache, tous chantaient à tour de rôle.

_Oh, quelle jolie promenade avec Sammy  
Sammy fait s'lever le soleil  
Même quand le ciel est maussade et gris  
Sammy sème des merveilles  
Oh, c'est magique, il passe et le bonheur fleurit  
Pour chacun un espoir chante et se lève_

De plus plus émerveillé, Sam avait les yeux qui pétillaient, il avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant, et avec l'enfance qu'il avait eue, il trouvait cela plutôt agréable. Finalement jusque-là tout s'était bien passé, et c'était même plutôt amusant. Gabriel se retourna vers lui pour lui prendre la main. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient tous deux dans la ferme, les animaux eux chantaient tous en cœur.

_Quand Sammy prend vos mains, on a soudain  
Le cœur qui s'ébat et résonne bang bing bong  
Quelle jolie promenade avec Sammy  
On croit tous vivre au beau pays des rêves !  
_

Sur ces paroles ils quittèrent la ferme, où Gabriel déposa l'ombrelle de Sam et sa canne, puis lui saisissant sa main, ils se mirent à avancer doucement sur le chemin qui continuait de l'autre côté de la ferme. Alors que Sam pensait être au bout de ses surprises, il se mit à voler, véritablement, et l'Archange lui fit faire un grand cercle dans les airs avant qu'il ne retrouve la terre ferme. Une fois au sol, c'est tout sourire qu'ils partirent en direction d'un bosquet tout en dansant. Alors qu'il traversait le fourré qui semblait, Sam ne perdit pas son sourire. Il s'agrandit même. C'était plutôt sympa et cocasse, rendez-vous compte il dansait avec un archange dans un paysage de dessin animé. Enfin si Dean le voyait il se moquerait bien. Alors que Gabriel lui tendit un bouquet de fleur dessinée de toutes ses pétales, Sam se rappela une lointaine prière où il expliquait à « son ange » qu'il trouvait triste que le monde n'ait pas plus de belle magie. De la magie telle que celle qu'il voyait ici. Tout en sentant les fleurs qui transformées en papillon, s'envolèrent, Sam se dit que peut-être, l'ange l'avait vraiment écouté comme il en avait toujours eu la sensation.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bord d'un lac, deux petites tortues se dirigèrent vers eux, en même temps que la canne l'ombrelle, qu'ils attrapèrent tout en mettant la pointe d'un pied sur la tortue pour qu'elles les fassent traverser. Arrivé de l'autre côté, ayant réussi à ne pas tomber par il ne savait quel miracle, le jeune Winchester se retourna vers leur transporteur, et leur souffla un « Merci »

Tout en avançant, ils arrivèrent enfin sur un petit pont. Sam savait que son moment de chanter était arrivé. Mais il n'avait plus peur. Peut-être était-ce le moment, la chanson, ou de la magie, mais il se sentait prêt à apprécier ce moment, alors que jusqu'à maintenant il se contentait de subir. Bon, il faut dire que les précédentes épreuves de l'ange était beaucoup moins drôles, surtout au souvenir du jeu de casse-noisette. Mais Sam décida de continuer à profiter de cette chanson. Et c'est en souriant qu'il se mit à chanter.

_Oh, quelle jolie promenade avec vous, Gab  
Des hommes pareils y'en a peu_

« -Oh ça on en fait plus des comme moi. » Pendant qu'il chantait l'ange se dit, que pour un humain, un chasseur qui plus est, il ne chantait pas trop mal. Et il continua de le fixer tout en souriant quand il continua la chanson.

_Vous êtes un diamant à l'état brut  
Dans votre cœur tout est bleu_

« -Tout le monde le dit. »

Tout en chantant ces paroles Sam se dit qu'elles étaient plutôt vraies. En tout cas, il était sûr de ne pas trouver deux personnes comme lui. Et il continua ainsi à réciter la chanson.

_Vous ignorez le profit de votre avantage  
Vos manières d'être sont une marque de noblesse _

« -C'est vrai. » Dit Gabriel tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Sam avait presque envie de rire. Pas sûr que ce que faisait l'ange, comme se cacher de sa famille, était une marque de noblesse mais il le comprenait. Lui aussi avait suivis ce chemin un certain temps.

_Je suis assez fier, c'est vrai, à votre bras  
Vous êtes gentil, sincère et délicat _

Fier, il devait l'avouer il allait finir par l'être. C'est vrai que chanter une chanson au bras de l'Archange Gabriel, peu de personnes devaient pouvoir s'en vanter. Mais pour ce qui est de la suite des paroles, Sam le regarda avec insistance, semblant lui dire qu'il ne trouver les paroles pas tout à fait justes. Délicat lui ? Et puis quoi encore Sincère ? L'embrouilleur ? Enfin, l'ange lui se contenta de sourire devant le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis. Mais alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le pont, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite table qui était sous un saule pleureur. Tout en continuant de chanter pour Sam, Gab le tenant toujours par la main.

_Oh quelle jolie promenade avec vous, Gab  
Quelle douce et jolie promenade avec vous_

Et c'est sur la dernière note de la chanson que Sam s'assit, pendant que L'ange faisant l'idiot en lançant son couvre-chef, qui comme par magie, atterrit sur le porte manteau présent à côté de leur table.

L'ange s'assit alors en face de lui, heureux de voir le jeune Winchester qui souriait de toute ses dents. Il était vraiment beau ainsi. Et il devait avouer qu'en plus, le costume blanc qu'il lui avait choisi lui allait à merveille. Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir mis la robe de Mary. Il rigola en l'imaginant, et Sam se demanda la cause de son hilarité. Mais à la place c'est une autre question qu'il posa.

-Alors comment tout cela est censé finir Gaby ?

L'ange eu un petit sourit mélancolique en entendant le surnom qu'il avait utilisé, lui rappelant que certains de ses frères l'appelaient ainsi, quand ils été encore une famille soudée.

\- Sammy tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tout sera enfin finis quand vous aurez appris toutes vos leçons toi et ton frère.

-Oui. Je sais, jouer nos rôles. Mais comprend nous on ne peut pas dire oui ! Sam s'emporta il ne supportait pas, rien que de s'imaginer dire oui à Satan, mais il supportait encore moins d'imaginer Dean dire oui à Michael.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il n'y a pas d'autre option. Gabriel lui expliqua calmement. C'est la meilleure chance pour ce monde de s'en sortir. Et quoi qu'il arrive ils vous feront craquer l'un comme l'autre, ce sera juste d'une pire manière.

L'ange avait l'air vraiment inquiet de leur sort, que ce soit à eux ou au humains en général, sans doute dû au fait d'avoir passé tant de temps avec sur terre. Ne voulant pas en parler plus Sam changea de sujet.

-Tu as dit LES leçons. Quelles sont les autres ? Je ne vois pas.

-Si vous vous acharnez à dire non, il va falloir changer deux trois chose déjà : Dean-o doit apprendre à te faire plus confiance. Tu es plus fort qu'il… que vous ne le pensez. Et quand à toi Gigantor, tu as une grande leçon à apprendre. Apprécie ce que tu as Sammy. Tu n'as pas besoin de belle magie. Elle est là.

De sa main il montra le paysage qui les entourait.

-Tu a un don tu sais voir cette magie dans les endroits sombres, prouve aux autres que tout n'es pas mauvais. Prouve leurs que les apparences ne sont que des apparences. Tu as déjà réussi, continue. Ne les laisse pas t'enlever ça.

Il toucha de son doigt l'emplacement du cœur de Sam tout en le fixant. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Et en pensant à Madison ou encore à Amy il se dit que l'ange avais tort, il ne pouvait leur faire comprendre que tous n'étaient pas mauvais.

-Bon en attendant que vous compreniez toutes vos leçons, retournons nous amuser.

Gabriel leva la main pour claquer des doigts, mais d'une main sur son bras Sam arrêta son geste.

-Attend, dit Sam. Je voulais savoir…

Il hésita une seconde avant de continuer. Et de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il connaissait son nom.

-Tu as vraiment écouté ?

Il ne précisa pas quoi, se disant que si c'était le cas, il saurait de quoi il parlait.

L'ange le fixa tout en inclinant la tête, puis il haussa les sourcils l'air de dire « A ton avis »

Puis il claqua des doigts.

Et c'est sur ce regard énigmatique que le paysage bucolique disparut pour laisser la place à l'Impala garée sur un parking. Et Dean qui cherchait Sam. Sam répondit, mais il semblerait que l'Embrouilleur ai décidé de le déguiser en impala, car le son ne sortit pas de sa bouche mais de l'impala elle-même.

La suite vous la connaissez tous. Sam ne parla jamais de ce passage dans le monde télévisé à Dean. Pas plus qui ne lui dit qu'il continuait à prier son ange, toujours attentif est silencieux.

(1)Dorcel Producteur et réalisateur de film X Français


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon-matin !

Et voilà Sa y est nouveau chapitre lancé (rattraper le !)  
Encre une fois Merci à Thecrasy pour tout le temps qu'elle prend à la correction de mes fautes. Sinon que dire j'espère que cette suite vous plaira... Et n'hésiter pas a laisser un petit mot.  
Les personnages m'appartiennent... PAS juste ce que j'en fait ^_^

Et puis comme je sais pas quoi dire d'autre BONNE LECTURE.

xoxo

Peace and Laugh  
Mrs S.

* * *

Sam et Dean étaient sur la route depuis deux jours, à la recherche du colt. Ils avaient eu des informations par la dernière personne à qui ils auraient pensé demander. Et ce n'était nul autre que, Becky Rosen, ou plus connu sous le pseudo de Samlicker81… Ils l'avaient vue le week-end passé, alors qu'ils pensaient devoir sauver Chuck, le prophète normalement sous haute protection céleste, d'un danger imminent. Bien qu'il s'était avéré qu'ils l'aient réellement sauvé, lui et une trentaine d'autres personnes, ils avaient surtout retenu la convention qui s'était déroulée là-bas. Une convention sur rien d'autre que : leur vie. Ils avaient d'ailleurs pour cela cent fois remercié Chuck, non sans quelques menaces de mort. La sensation qu'ils ressentaient à voir des répliques d'eux même, ou encore des répliques des monstres et autres démons qu'ils avaient tués, n'était pas franchement agréable. Et les déguisements étaient tellement semblables à la réalité, qu'ils s'interrogeaient : Comment avaient-ils fait pour être simplement tiré, de la description d'un livre de mauvaise littérature. A tel point que Sam avais même failli prendre ses jambes à son cou, en croisant deux répliques de clowns fantômes qu'ils avaient chassé il y a longtemps maintenant…

Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant, grâce à ces péripéties, ils avaient enfin une piste solide pour retrouver le colt. Un certain Crowley était derrière tout cela, et pendant que Castiel le pistait, les deux Winchester étaient partis demander de l'aide à Helen et Jo. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient sur la route du Roadhouse, depuis les deux derniers jours. Mais à force de rouler, et la fatigue aidant, ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter à un motel, le motel Bates. Mauvaise idée, une fois qu'ils avaient ouvert la porte de la chambre 8, ils s'étaient de suite dit qu'ils auraient mieux fait encore une fois, de se contenter de quelques heure de sommeil dans l'impala.

-Heu je sais pas toi Sammy, mais je crois que là, on a trouvé une perle rare avec ce motel. On ne pouvait pas trouver plus miteux. On dirait le plateau de tournage d'un mauvais film d'horreur ! Non mais regarde !

Il indiqua à son cadet une tache plus que suspecte au mur. Sam s'approcha de la tache et en fronçant les sourcils il se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

-Hum je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est en fait.

-Ouais ta raison, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai vu un bar un peu plus loin, il doit être aussi miteux que ce trou mais bon, arrivé à un stade on peut que avoir de bonnes surprises, tu viens ?

-Heu ouais mais non je pense que je vais rester là profiter de la ligne Wi-Fi.

En disant cela Sam s'interrogea sur comment les propriétaires du motel faisaient pour recevoir internet dans un endroit aussi insalubre. Ils avaient sûrement dû faire un deal pas clair avec des démons. Le chasseur sourit de l'idée mais son frère le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Nerd…

-J'ai entendu… Jerk…

Sam avais accompagné sa réponse d'une bitch-face qui signifiait « Dean tu me désole ». Mais c'est tout de même en rigolant que Dean attrapa les clefs de son bébé pour se diriger vers le bar. Sam quant à lui alluma son pc, et après plusieurs essais infructueux à se connecter, il renonça, et ferma son ordi d'un geste rageur. Qu'il regretta aussitôt. Bon au moins il était sûr qu'aucun pacte n'avait été fait pour avoir la ligne Wi-Fi dans ce motel.

Une fois qu'il réalisa être sans connexion internet et sans voiture il fit le tour de lui-même, ce motel était vraiment le pire de tous. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à l'intérieur de cette chambre une minute de plus, il prit sa veste et une bière il alla s'assoir sur la barrière du perron du motel. Et c'est adossé à la colonne qu'il commença à siroter sa bière. Dehors le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait y distinguer les étoiles, et le petit croissant de lune qui éclairait à peine la nuit noire.

Tout à sa contemplation, Sam repensa à ses dernières semaines qui avaient été riche en émotion. Et pour une fois elles étaient plutôt positives. Il repensa entre autre à son voyage dans la tv land, enfin il évita de penser à la douleur qui se réveiller rien qu'à là pensé du casse-noisette. Il préférait décidément penser à cette petite promenade qu'il avait eue avec l'archange Gabriel. Celui qu'il avait considéré longtemps, et qu'il considéré toujours en faites, comme son ange. C'est peu dire que cela avait été une surprise, que « Son Gabriel », n'était autre que l'embrouilleur qui leur avait joué tant de mauvais tours. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait montré tant d'acharnement à leur apprendre leurs leçons. La tristesse l'envie en repensant a toutes les morts de Dean qu'il avait dû subir. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il comprenait, maintenant, avec le recul, que la leçon était utile. Un jour Dean mourra et rien ne pourrait le sauvez, mais même avec le temps il n'arriver pas à s'y résigner, et ce malgré les haut et le bas entre eux.

Cette nuit était calme et silencieuse, seuls les animaux nocturnes aux alentours brisaient le silence. Et Sam tout en buvant sa bière continua à vaquer à ses cogitations. Toujours tournées autour de la même personne. Il s'interrogeait sur beaucoup de chose a son propos, mais ce qu'il l'intriguait le plus c'est son regard énigmatique quand il lui avait demandé si il l'écoutait vraiment.

C'est à ce moment-là que la réponse à sa question venait de se matérialisa devant lui. Sam surpris faillit tomber à la renverse mais il se rattrapa de justesse au piller du perron. Mais sa bière elle n'avait pas survécu au choc.

-Tu me dois une bière.

-Salutation à toi aussi Samsquatch.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

En réalité Sam venait d'avoir un deuxième choc, vous savez ce moment où l'on réalise ce qui viens réellement de se passer. En l'occurrence Sam venait de réaliser que le sujet de ses pensées de ces dernières minutes était là, face lui. Toujours aussi petit, toujours sa mine espiègle. Réalisant cela Sam descendit de la barrière. Et l'ange au regard malicieux lui tendit une bière. Toute fraiche, et qui sortait de nulle part. La marque préférée de Sam, beaucoup trop de choses étaient suspectes. Déjà comment avait-il fait pour le trouver ? Et voulait-il l'empoisonner ? Il regarda la bière d'un air suspicieux…

-Tu peux y aller, cette bière a un gout de paradis. Et pour répondre à ta question, je te dirai qu'une chose. Si tu as tant de questions, autant les poser au principal intéressé, non ?

Un « oh » de surprise se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam et il finit par accepter la bière. L'archange le fixait attendant qu'il referme la bouche, ce qui mit un certain temps. A tel point qu'il se demanda si le jeune Winchester n'allait pas finir par mourir étouffé par une mouche qui serait passée par là. Mais Il finit par fermer la bouche, et il arriva même à dire quelques mots.

-Comment diable as-tu réussi à nous trouver ?

Sam avais posé la question en se frottant les côtes au souvenir de la douleur qu'avait causés les Glyphes que lui avait inscrit Castiel.

-Il faut bien que je garde quelques secrets, mais je répondrai à toutes tes autres questions, l'ange accompagna ses parole d'un clin d'œil à Sam, alors tu comptes me laisser dehors ?

-Tu veux rentrer ? Sam lui avait posé la question sans cacher sa surprise.

-Allons-y ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir de plus près l'habitat naturel des Winchester.

Sam lui ouvrit le passage et quand il se décala de l'encadrement de la porte. L'archange en fut ébahi en découvrant la pièce.

-WOOOW ! Même Fenrir(1) ne voudrait pas mettre une patte ici ! Il fronça le nez en regardant la tâche au mur et la moquette rongée par endroit.

-Je dois avouer que pour une fois je préfèrerais dormir dans la voiture.

Sam avait dit cela en s'asseyant sur une chaise tout en regardant le lit d'un œil méfiant. Et c'est à son tour qu'il tendit une bière, plus toute fraîche elle, à son vis-à-vis.

-Désolé elle son plus très fraîche.

-Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?

Il lui prit la bière et il la passa dans ses mains, et une fine pellicule apparut. La bouteille de toute évidence aussi fraîche que si elle sortait d'un bac à glaçons.

-Houa, Pratique dit.

-Que veut tu il faut bien avoir des avantages à son statut.

En buvant une gorgée de la bière devenue fraîche il s'installa avec une inélégance rare, sur la seule autre chaise de la pièce, les pieds sur la table. Et il se mit à regarder Sam qui était perdu dans la contemplation d'un trou dans le rideau quand il décida de réveiller le jeune winchester.

-Allo allo?

-Hum hein? Pardon…

-Alors il suffit que j'arrive pour que plus aucune question ne résonne à mes oreilles ?

-Tu écoutes vraiment tout… Tout ?

-Du moment que ça parle de moi j'ai tendance à tendre l'oreille. Mais si tu parles de toutes les prières, de tous les humains sur terre, certainement pas, je deviendrais fou. Mais parfois j'en entends certains, mais j'en écoute que très peu.

L'archange regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction de Sam, car bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, celui qu'il écoutait vraiment, lui faisait face. Et bien que parfois il entende d'autres prières, Samuel Winchester était le seul qu'il écoutait réellement. Et ce depuis que l'humain s'était mis à prier. Cela lui rappela une expression humaine qui disait :

_«Entendre ne veut pas dire écouter car l'ouïe est un sens mais l'écoute est un art.»_

Et sa mémoire d'ange lui permettait de se souvenir de chacune des prières de Sammy qu'il avait écoutées. Même sa toute première, il devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans. Et c'est tout excité et a peine paniqué qu'il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait lu sur le journal de son père. Déjà à cet âge-là il avait des déductions bien plus intelligentes que la plupart des chasseurs. Il lui avait expliqué son point de vue, comme quoi si tous les monstres décrits pas son père existaient, il devait sûrement y avoir des entités gentilles, comme les fées, ou les anges, il avait même suggéré l'idée des mutants et des extra-terrestres. Il l'avait trouvé tellement attendrissant à genoux à côté de son lit il se souvenait encore de ses paroles…

_« Salut Gabriel, heu je suis désolé de te déranger, tu dois être du genre super occupé j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très important, mais je connais pas d'autres anges. Alors bon… Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que les monstres existaient, tu te rends… »_

-Hum hum.

Cette fois ce fut Sam qui tira l'ange de ses souvenirs. L'archange secoua la tête pour les chasser, et lui offrit pour la première un sourire attendri, un sourire qui était tout sauf espiègle, un sourire franc, un sourire naturel. Le chasseur s'en trouva surpris et même ébloui, à ce moment-là il ne voyait plus l'embrouilleur mais bel et bien l'archange Gabriel, l'homme de dieu. Celui qui l'avait écouté toutes ces années. Car même si il ne le disait pas clairement il avait bien compris que l'ange ne l'avait pas juste entendu, mais écouté.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi écouter mes prières ?

-Pourquoi ? Hum par curiosité d'abord, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un prier aussi fort.

Il se mit à rigoler tout seul, effaçant l'image de l'ange par la même occasion. Et Sam le regarda se demandant ce qui pouvait le faire rire autant. Gabriel voyant l'interrogation sur son visage lui raconta.

-La dernière à avoir prier aussi fort c'était Marie. À la vue de la tête de Sam l'archange précisa. Non Marie Madeleine, La Marie, elle le voulait tellement son bébé. Et puis Joseph lui, je crois qu'on lui avait pas tellement expliqué comment ça marchait, il préférait danser la lambada avec son voisin…

Sam ne releva pas le sous-entendu sur Joseph et il se contenta de poser la question qui le tarabustait.

-Tu as vraiment dit à Marie, Sam prit une grosse voix, « Je te salue, toi que Dieu fait jouir de sa faveur! Le Seigneur est avec toi… » Bla bla bla ?

-Hooo Luc était très tatillon sur les détails il a préféré changer deux ou trois choses. Ça a mis papa en rogne pendant des années, il n'était pas tellement content du résultat de tout ça. Le fils de dieu, naaaan mais et puis quoi encore ?

À ses mots Gabriel soupira a s'en fendre l'âme.

-As-tu déjà pris quelque chose au sérieux ?

Sam avais posé sa question entre deux rire, il faut dire que associer cette image d'Embrouilleur à des évènements tel que l'annonce de de la conception de Jésus était plutôt cocasse. Petit à petit Sam reprit assez son calme pour réussir à avaler un gorgé de sa bière à la fraîcheur éternelle sans s'étouffer. Ce qui surprit Gabriel.

-Mais alors, j'ai prié aussi fort que Marie, et tu étais curieux, mais ce que je racontais ne devait pas relever d'un grand intérêt. Pourquoi avoir continué à m'écouter ? Par ce que plus j'y pense et plus je me rends compte que, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que tu as toujours été là à écouter.

L'embrouilleur changea de visage pour retrouver son sérieux d'archange du seigneur et il fronça les sourcils à la recherche d'une formulation pour expliquer tout cela.

-Hum… La curiosité a laissé place à l'habitude j'aimais écouter tes petites histoires, et puis il y avait un intérêt indiscutable après tout tu allais devenir quelqu'un d'important cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais surtout tu arrivais à réveiller la grâce en moi. Depuis que j'avais quitté la maison, il leva les yeux au ciel et continua, j'avais verrouillé cette partie de moi, en l'ignorant, en la camouflant. Tu étais une piqure de rappel, tu me rappelais… Tu me rappelles à chaque prière qui je suis. Chose que j'avais longtemps oublié je dois avouer.

Sam ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux tout au long de ce son explication, s'approchant sans s'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure. Il était réellement surpris de la sincérité qui transparaissait des paroles de son ange. Et comme pour cacher son trouble, Sam vit tout à coup l'ange se métamorphoser encore une fois, pour redevenir la boule d'énergie qu'il connaissait, Gabriel se leva d'un bond, et tapa dans ses mains.

-Tu sais ce qu'il manque ? Toute cette conversation devrait se faire sur un canapé devant un épisode de « La clinique des cœurs brisés » et avec un immense pot rempli de sucreries, oui plein de bonbons !

Le mangeur de bonbons avait les yeux qui pétillaient rien qu'à la pensée de ses sucreries, et Sam fit semblant de chercher tout autour de lui.

-Désolé j'ai rien de tout ça.

A ces mots l'archange claqua des doigts et fit un clin d'œil au chasseur.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Ouah ! Dis tant que tu y es tu ne veux pas faire en sorte qu'on ait une chambre qui ressemble à quelque chose d'autre qu'une scène de crime ?

-Il suffit de demander Gabriel Rescousse, bien sûr !

Deuxième claquement de doigts, Sam était bouche bée, la pièce était magnifique, enfin surtout vivable, il y avait un canapé, qui avait l'air confortable, les fenêtres étaient devenues miraculeusement propres, et la moquette miteuse avait laissé place à un moquette épaisse et douce, qui donnait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Et les lit rien qu'à les regarder ils donnaient envie de s'y étalait de tout son long. De plus son lit avait l'air plus long que la normale. Comme si l'ange savait, que souvent Sam râlait à cause de la longueur trop courte des lits, ce qui était certainement le cas.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien Gigantor !

Sur ces parole il attrapa le pot rempli de bonbons et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et comme si c'était une manie a lui, il posa les pieds sur la table basse, qui avait également fait son apparition dans la pièce. D'ailleurs à la réflexion toute la pièce paraissait plus grande pour y rentrer tant de choses. Et c'est quand il se décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de la pièce, que Sam pris une poignée de bonbons dans le pot que gardait précieusement l'archange, et il s'installa à ses côtés.

-Par contre Gaby, si on pouvait éviter l'étape « la clinique des cœurs brisés » je ne serais pas contre.

Le dit Gaby regarda Sam avec mélancolie comme à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi. Cela lui rappelait son grand frère, ils avaient toujours été proches l'un de l'autre, et il l'avait toujours nommé ainsi. Il lui avait appris tous ses tours. En fait ils ne se quittaient presque jamais, et faisaient toujours tout ensemble. Mais c'était un autre temps. Le temps ou les humains n'étaient pas là. Le jour où leur père leur avait montré sa dernière création avait tout changé. Gabriel avait tout de suite été fasciné par ces deux humains que son père avait nommés Adam et Eve. Mais son frère lui, n'était pas du même avis et cela les avait éloignés définitivement. Mais souvent, le petit frère de Lucifer repensait à ces moments heureux qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, et cela le rendait toujours morose.

_« Lucy… Si seulement tu t'étais montré moins borné… »_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam avais interrompu encore une fois le court de ses pensées, intrigué par les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait le tourmenter à ce point. Dans tous les cas cette soirée aura été des plus instructives pour Sam, il découvrait ainsi que les anges, Gabriel en particulier, été en réalité bien plus affectés par les émotions qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

-Rien je pensais à mes idiots de frères. Haaaa tu sais ce que c'est toi les frères idiots.

Sam ne releva pas la pique et posa la question qu'il brulait de demander depuis le début de cette soirée.

-En parlant de tes frères. Tu as décidé de faire quelque chose pour les arrêter ?

L'archange le regarda si sérieux, qu'on pourrait croire voir un de ses frères.

-Je... Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous aider, pas activement. Faire des recherches oui je vous tiendrai au courant, mais tu comprends ça reste mes frères.

Il remit son masque de Lutin railleur, et il lui fit un clin d'œil et rajouta :

-En parlant de frère le tien arrive et je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver frit à l'huile sainte.

Sam se leva en même temps que Gabriel et alors que l'ange amorçait un mouvement pour disparaître d'un claquement de doigt, Sam l'arrêta, il avait une pointe de regret dans le regard en regardant la pièce.

-Dean va se poser des questions quand il va voir la pièce, il regarda le lit et soupira de déception, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses disparaître tout ça.

-Ho ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, il n'y verra que du feu. Et ça aura disparu avant qu'il n'ouvre un seul œil. D'ailleurs je te conseille de te lever bien tôt, comme sa tu pourras profiter de la super salle de bain que j'ai installée. L'autre était dans un de ces états…

Sur un dernier sourire espiègle, l'archange claqua des doigts et disparut. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dean se fasse entendre, il avait de toute évidence trébuché sur le perron car un « Son of a bitch » avait retenti haut et fort, suivi d'un « Aïe, fait chier ». Au bout d'une longue minute il semblerait que Dean ait réussi à se relever et à rentrer dans la chambre. Et Sam comprit immédiatement pourquoi l'archange avais dit qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien. Dean n'avait pas dû trouver autre chose d'intéressant que l'alcool au bar, et il s'affala de tout son long sur son lit. Sam qui lui était resté debout à côté du canapé avait suivi toute la scène sans bouger, Dean ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Dépité il s'approcha de son grand frère et entreprit de le mettre correctement au lit tout en écoutant ses divagation.

-Sammy t'sais, ange idiot Cas, Dean soupira, gaffe hein ?

Un fois prêt il lui remonta les couvertures sur lui, et commença à se préparer à l'idée d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans un lit confortable, ou ses pieds ne dépasseraient pas. Une fois installé dans le lit encore plus douillet que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il ferma les yeux tout en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Gabriel sur ses frères, Sam l'avait bien compris, il les aimait tous. C'est pour cela qu'avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée il envoya une prière à tous les anges.

_« Vous avez oublié que vous êtes une famille, et la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, Arrêtez tout ça. »_

Et alors que le sommeil l'emportait au pays des songes une autre prière silencieuse, deux simple mots, résonna aux oreilles de Gabriel, qui n'était pas partie bien loin puisqu'il été invisible à regarder les étoiles devant la chambre 69 du motel Bates.

_« Merci Gaby. »_

A ces mots il regarda par la fenêtre et dans un bruissement d'ailes il partit laissant derrière lui le silence de ses quelques mots.

-Bonne nuit Sammy.

Les trois mots raisonnaient dans la nuit calme et silencieuse, enfin seulement interrompue par les ronflements de Dean.

* * *

(1)Fenrir est un loup gigantesque, fils de Loki et de la géante Angrboda.

Oublier pas de me dire ce que vous en avais penser ;)

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon-matin !

Enfin un nouveau chapitre j'ai été longue je suis affreuse... I'm sorry.  
J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal a me dire qu'il est bien je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas convaincu, alors dite moi si c'est mauvais ou pas, dans tout les cas ça me soulagera.  
Enfin merci à la super Thecrasy, qui prend même le temps de M'expliquer mes fautes (et c'est pas une mince affaire).

Les personnages m'appartiennent... PAS. Il parait ^_^

Voilà n'oublier a pas de laissez un petit mot, et bonne lecture

xoxo  
Peace and Laugh  
Mrs S.

* * *

Sam et Dean faisaient face au gigantesque feu. Leurs regards remplis de larmes. Leurs visages tordus par la douleur. Ils auraient aimé ne jamais revivre ça…

_« Sam et Dean étaient allé chez Ellen et Jo à la rechercher d'aide pour retrouver le colt, ainsi que pour trouver, et tuer, le diable. Ils avaient dans l'heure expliqué leurs problèmes, et le soir même ils étaient partis exécuter leur plan tous les quatre. _

_Ils avaient trouvé cela plus qu'étrangement facile de récupérer le colt. Le plus étrange étant qu'ils l'aient retrouvé grâce à l'aide du démon dénommé Crowley, Démon qui de toute évidence était réfléchi et charismatique, mais clairement beaucoup trop malin et rusé pour être un démon de bas étage, mais il était également incontestable que ce démon était capable de lâcheté en fuyant, surtout quand cela lui permettait d'arriver à ses propre fins. _

_C'est ainsi, à peine la semaine fut-elle écoulée qu'ils avaient trouvé où était localisé le diable, et ils étaient en route pour enfin réussir à le tuer. « Ce soir je vais tuer le Diable. » Avait annoncé Dean à son frère. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il imaginait. Mais à peine arrivé là-bas, tout avait tourné au cauchemar. Jo avait été pratiquement éviscérée par un chien de l'enfer, et elle se vidait de son sang, de sa vie, quand elle décida de se sacrifier, leurs permettant ainsi exécuter leur plan. Ellen accablée par la tristesse, mais également par la peur de perdre sa petite fille, son unique raison de vivre, avait décidé de rester auprès de sa fille jusqu'au bout. En se sacrifiant, elles achevaient par ce geste ce qu'il restait de la famille Harvelle. Jusqu'au bout elles auront été les mêmes personnes que Sam et Dean avaient connues, aimantes et prêtes à tout pour le plus grand bien, car par ce geste, elles le savaient, elles permettaient aux deux Winchester de rencontrer Lucifer. _

_Mais ce n'est qu'au moment de faire face au diable, qu'ils comprirent la désuétude de leur entreprise… Tous ces sacrifices auront été inutiles, ils le savaient maintenant. Et cela se confirma quand ils virent Lucifer se relever comme si de rien était, après avoir reçu un balle du précieux colt entre les deux yeux… Avec un simple « Outch » adressé aux Winchester.»_

Ainsi donc après avoir fui le Diable, grâce à Castiel, ils avaient encore sollicité son aide pour rassembler les corps d'Ellen et de Jo. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi donc aux ruines du Roadhouse à regarder leurs deux corps qui se consumaient lentement dans les flammes. Et comme à chaque funérailles de chasseurs, Sam se sentait réellement mal. Non pas à cause de la culpabilité, cela était permanent et cela relevait même d'une coutume chez les Winchester. Non, il se sentait mal à cause de l'odeur. Jamais il n'en avait parlé à Dean, ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Car de tout façon, cela n'aurait fait que rajouter un sujet d'inquiétude à Dean, et après tout Sam n'avais qu'un an lorsque la tragédie qui tua leur mère avait frappé leur famille. Il aurait vraisemblablement du ne garder aucun souvenir de sa mort.

Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Sam n'avait jamais été comme les autres, et il avait gardé un souvenir de cette nuit-là. À chaque funérailles le passé le submergeait, et les souvenir l'envahissaient, se rappelant à lui, remuant le passé jusque alors oublié.

Dans ces moment-là, il se souvenait distinctement de l'odeur qui émane de la peau et de la chaire qui s'embrase lentement pour se consumer dans les flammes, et il revoyait sa propre mère. Il se souvenait du gout de la fumée qui s'épandait dans sa bouche, alors que respirer par le nez devenait trop dur. Il se souvenait de la chaleur insupportable. Il se souvenait de tout cela, et bien plus que personnes ne pourraient imaginer, et cela depuis toujours. Même avant que la tragédie se reproduise avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, la femme avec qui il aurait voulu faire tout sa vie, la femme qu'il avait voulu épouser, Jessica.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Sam sentait son estomac se retourner menaçant de lui faire vomir ses boyaux, l'odeur le prenant aux tripes. Les larmes dues à la tristesse se mélangèrent à celles causées par la fumée persistante, à la culpabilité et aux souvenirs. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait finir par vomir sa tristesse et son dégout ici même, il regarda son frère qui était resté stoïque face au bucher, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Je vais… Il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête l'impala derrière lui.

Dean ne réagit aucunement.

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, et après l'avoir serré dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant, puis il prit le chemin de la voiture. Une fois dans la voiture l'odeur se fit moins forte mais toujours présente surtout sur sa chemise en flanelle qu'il portait.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit allait être longue Dean n'allait pas quitter son poste jusqu'au lever du jour comme à chaque fois. Cela désespérera Sam de se rendre compte qu'il était banal dans leurs vies de vivre une nuit comme celle-ci… Sam passa ses mains sur son visage tentant d'enlever la sueur et les larmes causées par les flammes. Il immobilisa son geste, pris d'une envie de parler à quelqu'un, il pensa à Gabriel. C'est pour cela qu'il avait commencé à le prier étant jeune, une simple envie de parler, c'est pour cela qu'il avait toujours continué, à qui d'autre aurait-il pu se confier ? C'était une chose dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Même quand il était jeune, il avait toujours pensé qu'en n'en parlant à personnes les souvenirs s'effaceraient. Mais ce soir l'envie de livrer son secret à quelqu'un était plus forte. Et c'est pour cela que par cette nuit triste et funeste il commença une prière adressée à l'ange qui était toujours à son écoute.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur ces genoux et ferma les yeux. « Salut Gaby, hum je sais pas trop par où commencer, je… je… »

Sam s'interrompit l'odeur persistante lui remontait à son nez par bouffer il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il voulait dire, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Depuis que le chasseur était sûr que son ange l'écouté il n'avait pas réussi à lui adresser une prière comme il le faisait avant, sans tabou ni limite. Il s'interrogeait beaucoup plus sur la réaction qu'il aurait, que sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Que penserait-il ? Et s'il était occupé à martyriser quelqu'un qui n'avait pas appris sa leçon ? Et s'il ne m'écoutait plus ? »

Ainsi même si il en ressentait toujours l'envie et le besoin de lui parler il lui semblait que cela était impossible.

Mais à peine eut-il effleuré l'idée de renoncer à le prier qu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre dans l'habitacle de l'impala. Sam sursauta et se tourna surpris, vers Gabriel qui avait pris place côté conducteur. Il avait les jambes étendues devant lui, ses cheveux châtain clair était légèrement ébouriffés, comme si une légère brise y était passée -ce qui était certainement le cas- mais la seul chose que Sam voyait, c'était ses yeux. L'archange le fixait, de ses yeux ambrés, qui malgré la nuit sombre semblaient être illuminés d'une lueur douce et dorée. Il en resta bouche bée, et tous ses états d'âme s'éloignèrent pour une poignée de secondes. Avant de revenir en force, en même temps qu'une bourrasque de vent qui amenait l'odeur à s'insinuer par les ventilations de l'impala.

Sam ferma les yeux surpris par l'odeur il ne put empêcher un haut le cœur. Gaby le fixait avec attention il ne semblait pas malade mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam avait soudain changé de couleur.

-Bah alors Sammy ma vue te déplait tellement que tu en deviens malade ?

-Je… l'odeur… fût les seuls mots que Sam réussit à bafouiller pour expliquer sa réaction.

Sam garda les yeux fermés et se concentra sur sa respiration quelques secondes, dans l'espoir de ne pas vomir sur les pieds de Gabriel, qui lui pendant ce temps, inspira une bouffé d'air. Il fut étonnamment surpris en reconnaissant l'odeur. Il regarda autour de lui c'est là qu'il vit le bucher. Il ferma les yeux à la recherche de qui avais bien pu trépasser pour mériter des funérailles de chasseurs. Et il comprit que ce n'était autre que les Harvelle mère et fille.

-Puissent-elles reposer en paix… L'archange avait parlé si bas que Sam crut rêver ses paroles.

Gabriel rouvrit les yeux et en regardant Sammy qui tentait vainement d'échapper à l'odeur, et dans l'espoir de l'aider, il claqua des doigts pour faire disparaitre l'odeur entêtante de la voiture. Au son familier, Sam leva un regard inquiet vers l'archange pensant qu'il était simplement parti, mais il était toujours là, lui adressant un regard bien veillant, qui était tout à fait en contradiction avec l'image de l'Embrouilleur. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que l'odeur n'était plus présente, il approcha prudemment la manche de sa chemise de son nez pour inspirer, rien. L'archange avait fait disparaitre toute l'odeur.

-Merci. Sam lui avait dit ce simple mot, mais toute sa gratitude et son soulagement avait transpercé sa voix.

-Tu compte me dire ce qu'il se passe ou il faut que je devine tout ? Questionna Gabriel.

-Je, on, Sam cherchait ses mots, Jo et Ellen se sont sacrifiés…

-Et bien, pour quelle idée saugrenue ?

-Le colt… On l'a retrouvé la semaine dernière, Sam se repris, enfin on nous l'a donné serait plus exacte.

Gabriel resta silencieux et attendis la fin de l'histoire de Sam, espérant sincèrement qu'il se trompait et qu'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de vouloir tuer son frère avec ce stupide colt. L'archange déplorait le manque de prière de la part de Sam et il se rendit compte qu'en effet si Sam lui en avait parlé, il aurait pu les arrêter. Non peut être se trompait-il ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi idiot.

De tout évidence si, car Sam avait fini son histoire sous le regard réprobateur de l'ange, quand il arrivait au moment où ils avaient tenté d'abattre Lucifer.

-Comment avez-vous pus être assez idiot pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que tenter de tuer un ange… Non même pas un ange, un Archange, l'étoile du matin ! Lucifer ! Le grand Satan ! Avec le colt destiné à tuer des démons ! Même un singe aurait compris que ça ne servirait à rien !

Sam surpris par la tirade et le ton employé par Gabriel, sortis de ses souvenir et le fixa avec plus d'attention. Il semblait bien plus que légèrement en colère. Il semblait même encore plus en colère que quand il avait plaqué Dean contre le mur, dans la mauvaise Sitcom de son monde téléviser. En réalité à cet instant, toute sa colère semblait se déverser sur Sam par ses deux ambres qui le fixait toujours. Il n'y avait plus d'ange attentionné mais un Guerrier de Dieu en colère. Mais il y avait également un autre émotion qui se mélangeait dans son regard, trouble que Sam n'arrivait pas à nommer. Mais qu'il allait comprendre quand l'ange reprit la parole.

-C'était non seulement idiot mais vous auriez pu mourir ! Si l'envie lui avait pris, si cela avait été le bon moment pour mon frère, il t'aurait manipulé à sa guise pour que tu dises oui !

De l'inquiétude voilà l'émotion qui se mélangeait à la colère de Gabriel. Sam n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce petit bonhomme en apparence, même en sachant son identité, pouvait être si effrayant quand la colère prenait place. Et Sam se fit aussi petit qu'il le pouvait sur son siège et en le regardant il se demanda si dire oui a Lucifer n'était pas au final l'unique solution. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait pensé trop fort, ou que ses pensées se voyaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure, car l'archange repartit de plus belle.

-Ah non, je te vois venir ! Non, non et non ! Maintenant que j'ai décidé de vous aider tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air en renonçant si vite !

Sam le regarda légèrement surpris et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, qui n'était certainement pas la plus utile mais celle qui l'intéressait le plus.

-Alors tu vas vraiment nous aider ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas juste une ruse ?

Il avait beau lui avoir dit deux fois il n'avait vraisemblablement pas réellement cru cela possible, ni vrai.

-Bien sûr que j'étais sérieux ! J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui des choses en l'air… Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sam et Gabriel lui rendit avant même de s'en apercevoir. Il aimait beaucoup le voir sourire. Mais ils reprirent leur sérieux bien vite. Et Gabriel repris la parole.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Mais père sait que vous aider, vous les Winchester, ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais dorénavant que vous me teniez au courant de vos plans idiot. Cela nous évitera des nouvelles catastrophes, enfin ne parle pas trop à Dean que je vous aide.

-Et pourquoi ? L'interrogea Sam.

-Je préfère traiter avec des gens civilisés vois-tu.

Sam décida de ne pas répondre à cette remarque, et de ne pas chercher plus loin les raisons qui poussaient l'archange à ne pas vouloir que son frère soit au courant de son aide. Et espérant que sa colère s'était apaisée, il posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis le moment où il avait vu, enfin entendu, la réaction de Gabriel.

-Tu savais que le colt ne marcherait pas ? Il posa sa question en espérant corps et âme que la réponse serait négative, mais tout son être lui criait que bien sûr l'archange le savait.

-Ça me parait évident je suis fait dans le même moule que lui, je sais ce qui peut m'atteindre et ça ! Ça fait partie des choses qui ne m'atteignent pas.

-Alors quoi ? Interrogea Sam la voix remplie d'espoir. Tachant d'oublier sa vieille amie la culpabilité qui se rappelait à lui gentiment, réveillant son compère le remord.

-Ma lame… Ou toutes autres de mes archanges de frères, entre autre. Mais n'y songe même pas qui que ce soit qui veuille le combattre ainsi, il y laisserait la vie, à croire que seul Michael le peut. Ho mais c'est ça, il frappa du plat de sa main sur son front feignant l'idiotie, bien sûr, seul Michael le peut.

Il leva un regard accusateur vers Dean à l'extérieur, mais même sans voir son regard Sam sentait l'ironie et le sarcasme de Gabriel qui suintait par tous ses pores mais tout ce qu'il pu répondre fût :

-C'est comme ça que tu comptes nous aider ?

-Je suis désolé l'idiotie me fait devenir méchant. Il avait dit cela en lui faisant une mimique que lui seul avait le don de faire, et il reprit en chuchotant.

-Il doit y avoir une autre solution… Je la cherche et je la trouverai. Il y a toujours une meilleure solution.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux regardant le brasier au loin. Et Gabriel s'interrogeait beaucoup, il se demandait si il n'était pas un peu trop injuste avec les Winchester, enfin Dean non lui il était bien trop idiot pour que l'on soit juste avec lui. Mais après tout, ils se battaient avec les armes qu'ils avaient. Mais ce n'étaient pas là ses seuls questionnements. Il s'interrogeait également sur le manque de prière de Sam, il commençait à regretter de lui avoir donné son vrai nom, il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Il aurait très bien pu donner le nom d'un de ces frères, et Sam n'aurait peut-être pas cessé de prier. Mais il lui avait dit le sien, et en réalité il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait avoir ce privilège des prières de l'humain, et puis Gabriel étant Gabriel il était sur qu'il arriverait à convaincre Sam de reprendre ces prières.

L'archange décida de briser le silence qui régnait, et par la même de stopper les interrogations qui harcelaient sa conscience.

-Mais il y a une chose que tu n'as pas dite. Que voulais-tu me dire avant de commencer à bégayer comme un bébé Sammy-moose ?

Le dit Sammy-moose décida de ne pas relever ce surnom idiot et répondit à la question.

-Je voulais parler à quelqu'un, à propos de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit. Mais au moment de commencer je m'étais dit « Et si il était occupé à maltraiter un pauvre type qui trompe sa femme ?», je ne voulais pas déranger.

-Enfin jeune padawan, tu sais bien que tes prières toujours j'écoute…

Sam sourit à la référence, au plus grand bonheur de l'ange qui ne le quittait pas du regard, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, son sourire disparut, au grand damne de l'archange, et Sam pris alors d'un élan il se lança.

-Tu pense que c'est normal que quelqu'un se souvienne de choses qui lui sont arrivés alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas trop je suppose que ça dépend des personnes, du vécu. Nous les anges on se souvient de tout à cause de notre mémoire, mais c'est différent chez les hommes.

Il dit cela en tapotant sa tempe, et le laissa continuer.

-Je me souviens, de la nuit ou ma mère est morte, ou le démon et venu. Pas tout, des détails, la chaleur, le gout de la fumé, la couleur des flammes, l'odeur… Surtout l'odeur.

-Avec tout ce que tu as vécu c'est normal que tu aies l'impression de te souvenir non ?

-Non je me suis mal expliqué je me souviens depuis… aussi loin que je me souvienne, toujours. Plus jeune c'était les cauchemars qui réveillaient les souvenirs, mais depuis que je suis retourné à ma vie de chasseur, chaque funérailles remonte mes souvenirs à la surface.

L'archange le regarda surpris.

-Après tout ce temps, tu as encore des petits secrets pour moi ? Eh bien, je serais presque vexé !

Sam sourit à sa remarque. Et tout en prenant un ton offusqué lui répondit :

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te disais tout enfin voyons !

-Aaah Sammy, mon cœur viens de se briser tu n'as pas entendu ?

Pour le plus grand enchantement de Gabriel, Sam se mis à rire, mais il avait vraiment était surpris de se rendre compte que Sam ne lui disait pas tout dans ses prières. Et tout deux reprirent leur sérieux. Sam plus léger malgré le manque de réponse, de toute façon ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait il voulait juste en parler, être écouté, et non seulement on l'avait écouté mais en plus Gabriel l'avait fait rire.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sammy. J'ai entendu dire que De Vinci se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait vu quand il était bébé, peut-être que c'est ton côté artiste ou savant fou.

Gabriel avait dit cella en lui servant un demi-sourire. Que Sam lui rendit. Il aimait voir un sourire fleurir son visage, il n'avait peut-être pas les bons mots pour le rassurer mais il était fier de pouvoir chasser les nuages de la tête du chasseur.

-Merci.

-Mais de quoi kiddo ?

-De m'avoir écouté. Lui répondit Sam, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas juste pour aujourd'hui, mais pour toutes les fois où même si il n'était pas physiquement présent il s'était senti écouté. Sam tourna son attention vers son frère qui n'avait, semblait-il, pas bougé d'un iota.

-J'aimerai beaucoup que Dean trouve une oreille attentive, il en a besoin aussi. Sam avait dit cela plus pour lui-même que pour l'archange mais il répondit tout de même.

-Ne Compte pas sur moi pour écouter cet idiot, j'en ai assez d'un Winchester. Et tu le sais, j'en suis sûr. Il a lui aussi une oreille attentive, il ne s'en rend simplement pas compte. D'ailleurs je pourrais envisager de lui donner une petite leçon pour qu'il comprenne…

En disant cela, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton Embrouilleur de Gabriel. On pouvait presque voir tous les mauvais coups qu'il envisageait se dessiner dans une bulle au-dessus de sa tête, comme dans un dessin animé. Sam choisit de ne pas stopper les idées qu'il voyait germer dans la tête de l'Embrouilleur, après tout ça ferait pas de mal à Dean. De plus l'archange avait raison au fond il savait depuis toujours qui était l'oreille à l'écoute de Dean, rectification, tout le monde la connaissait, à l'exception de Dean. Le coupant dans ses cogitations Sam décida de changer de conversation.

-Tu disais qu'il devait y avoir une meilleure solution, mais as-tu ne serait-ce que le début d'une idée ?

Gabriel prit un air sérieux et son regard se voila, comme perdu dans le souvenir d'une blessure lointaine, oublié ou tout du moins caché.

-Je fais des recherches, je n'ai pas la connaissance inné comme on pourrait le penser, enfin pas pour tout. Et puis je dois rester discret donc c'est long mais j'ai effleuré quelque chose au sujet de mon frère. Je préfère ne pas m'avancer pour le moment.

Gabriel même après tous ces longs siècles, aimait toujours profondément son frère, et rien que d'imaginer nuire à Lucifer, cela lui était pénible. Et le facétieux archange, dériva la conversation pour s'éloigner du sujet sensible qu'était pour lui la mise hors d'état de nuire de son frère.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure mais je serai sincèrement triste s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose… Il regarda Sam et ajouta, et je t'en supplie, mari infidèle ou pas, je t'écouterai toujours si tu as besoin, alors cesse donc d'hésiter quand tu veux parler ça fait des interférences. Et prie.

Dans un geste de tendresse que l'archange pensait avoir depuis longtemps oublié, depuis qu'il avait quitté ses frères pour être exacte, il posa sa main sur la joue du chasseur. Sam fut d'abord surpris par ce changement d'humeur, l'ange passait de la colère au sérieux puis au rire pour finalement être là totalement serein, Sam avait du mal à suivre. Mais inconsciemment le jeune Winchester s'appuya sur cette main qui rependait une douce chaleur.

-Repose toi kiddo les jours sont durs, tu as une mine affreuse.

Au fur et à mesure que l'archange parlait Sam sembla comme découvrir cette fatigue, pourtant il aurait pu, il était sûr, continué à parler encore des heures entière. Mais c'était comme si toute la fatigue accumulée lui revenait en force. Étrangement ses muscles se détendaient, sans doute lié à la douce chaleur se répandait partout en lui. Un par un les nœuds dus à la vie stressante du chasseur disparurent. A travers ses yeux mi-clos il offrit un regard reconnaissant à Gabriel. Et sans même s'en rendre compte il rejoignit le pays des songes le visage toujours posé sur la main offerte de l'archange.

Et d'un baiser tendre sur son front, Gabriel chassa tous les mauvais rêves, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa grâce ainsi, ses frères l'avaient surement senti et ils sentiront très certainement le passage de la magie de sa grâce sur Sam, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, à ce moment précis. Au contraire ainsi ils comprendront peut-être que les Winchester étaient sous bonne garde désormais. Au diable son programme de protection de témoin, il retournait dans la partie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive d'autres malheurs aux Winchester… Non en réalité il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive d'autres malheurs à Sammy. Mais les Winchester, tout le monde l'avaient compris, c'était un lot. On ne prenait pas l'un sans l'autre, tel Starsky et Hutch, ou Laurel et Hardy. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvre à cette pensé, et alors qu'il regardait toujours Sam dormir dans le creux de sa main, il sentit Dean s'agiter, il se rapprochait de la voiture. Il laissa donc sa place à Dean sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de sa présence et il partit sans oublier d'enlever l'odeur maudite de sur les vêtements de Dean. Il manquerait plus que cet idiot salope tout son boulot pour que Sam se repose en ramenant l'odeur du bûcher.


End file.
